1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to circuit structure of an electronic device and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a circuit structure applied to a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch interface has been widely applied in various electronic products such as notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants and digital cameras, wherein the touch interface has replaced the traditional keyboard or the mouse input models. A touch interface design omits traditional input devices from being used and makes a user capable of entering data and browsing simultaneously screen in the same touch interface. However, with fast development of new electronic products, need for touch interface based electronic products lies not only for making the products thin and light-weight, but also for enhancing the overall functionality of the products through large operative windows. Therefore, in order to ensure that the scope of touch panel and of the display operative window is large enough, portion of the non-visible region in the touch panel (namely the peripheral region) is required to be narrowed down as much as possible. But typically, during the process of narrowing, the line of signal transmission deforms or disconnects.
Generally, a method of narrowing a peripheral region of a touch panel includes reducing width of a line disposed in the peripheral region. In the method of reducing the width of the line, it is observed that singular line standing in the outermost side of the peripheral region is most liable to deform or disconnect. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a circuit structure narrowed in a traditional touch panel, wherein the line 90 is the outermost side of a substrate in the peripheral region, having a serration portion 91 or a rupture portion 92. As line 90 is too thin, any serration or rupture leads to a state of instability during signal transmission or can even lead to disconnection.